033: Hammerface
Hammerface, A.K.A. Experiment 033 and Hammerhead, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba and a character in the ''Lilo & Stitch'' franchise. He is designed to drive nails around Jumba's house, but he will sometimes hammer living things as well. He was captured by Gantu, but was rescued in "Snafu". He is voiced by Jeff Bennett. He was stolen, named and trained by Gantu, along with Heat (609), Thresher (544), and Plasmoid (617), turned into an army of 100 weaklings by Dupe (344), and rescued by Lilo's rescue team in "Snafu". 033 was called "Hammerhead" by Pleakley in "The Asteroid". Appearance Hammerface is a blue-grey dinosaur-like experiment with a hammer-shaped head/face, short forearms, small black eyes, and a thick tail and legs. He has claws all over his limbs and very sharp teeth. Special Abilities Hammerface can drive nails into virtually any substance with his hammer-shaped head/face, but his strength allows him to pound living organisms. He also has some of the basic experiment attributes, including the substance on his hands and feet which allow him to scale walls. His tail is occasionally used as an extra support, a third leg. Weaknesses Like other experiments, when Hammerface is divided by Dupe into a hundred replicas, each one will be virtually harmless. ''Stitch! Hammerface made an appearance in Season 2 of the ''Stitch! anime along with Spike, Woody, Link, and Babyfier. It is revealed that Hämsterviel reverted these experiments to evil using a recording of Angel's song, thus enabling them to wreak havoc on the island. Gallery ''Stitch! The Movie Vlcsnap-2013-01-06-15h06m43s47.png Lilo & Stitch: The Series The Asteroid ScreenCapture 28.05.13 4-05-04.jpg ScreenCapture 28.05.13 4-10-46.jpg ScreenCapture 28.05.13 4-11-15.jpg|Hammerface being shocked by Sparky ScreenCapture 28.05.13 4-13-32.jpg ScreenCapture 28.05.13 4-16-16.jpg ScreenCapture 28.05.13 4-27-40.jpg ScreenCapture 28.05.13 4-28-25.jpg ScreenCapture 28.05.13 4-29-42.jpg Dupe Vlcsnap-2012-07-05-08h10m46s118.png ScreenCapture 10.07.13 17-59-24.jpg ScreenCapture 04.02.13 19-17-08.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 18-00-30.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 18-01-24.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 18-05-27.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 18-05-41.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 18-05-48.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 18-05-58.jpg ScreenCapture 21.01.14 21-40-49.jpg ScreenCapture 21.01.14 21-43-14.jpg ScreenCapture 21.01.14 21-43-43.jpg ScreenCapture 21.01.14 21-44-42.jpg ScreenCapture 04.02.13 18-51-01.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 18-07-01.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-22-03h41m16s206.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-22-03h41m25s312.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-22-03h41m43s052.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-22-03h42m02s800.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 18-09-17.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-22-03h57m13s533.jpg|Stitch in Cannonball's ball form ScreenCapture-20-01-22-03h57m27s600.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-22-03h57m38s240.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-22-03h58m45s005.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-22-03h58m03s726.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-22-03h58m28s533.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-22-03h59m06s524.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-22-03h59m23s082.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-22-03h59m47s623.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-22-03h59m56s308.jpg ScreenCapture 10.09.13 19-01-34.jpg ScreenCapture 10.09.13 19-01-47.jpg ScreenCapture 10.09.13 19-01-50.jpg ScreenCapture 10.09.13 20-02-13.jpg ScreenCapture 10.09.13 20-02-49.jpg ScreenCapture 10.09.13 20-02-55.jpg ScreenCapture 21.01.14 22-01-27.jpg ScreenCapture 21.01.14 22-07-12.jpg ScreenCapture 22.01.14 14-02-02.jpg ScreenCapture 26.01.14 14-09-56.jpg ScreenCapture 26.01.14 14-11-35.jpg ScreenCapture 26.01.14 14-11-54.jpg ScreenCapture 22.01.14 14-02-35.jpg ScreenCapture 23.05.13 6-13-54.jpg ScreenCapture 26.01.14 16-55-40.jpg ScreenCapture 26.01.14 16-58-09.jpg ScreenCapture 26.01.14 18-35-13.jpg ScreenCapture 26.01.14 18-35-34.jpg ScreenCapture 26.01.14 18-36-38.jpg|Hammerface being duplicated ScreenCapture 26.01.14 18-37-16.jpg ScreenCapture 30.01.14 23-56-38.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-25-19h08m45s810.jpg Snooty Vlcsnap-2012-07-07-16h00m18s102.png Remmy Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-19h42m30s140.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-19h42m39s46.png 33494404040.jpg ExperimentsLine.jpg 932933994848447745.jpg Woops ScreenCapture 01.03.13 15-17-16.jpg ScreenCapture 17.07.13 19-22-33.jpg ScreenCapture 01.03.13 15-19-53.jpg ScreenCapture 17.07.13 19-22-57.jpg ScreenCapture 17.07.13 19-26-21.jpg ScreenCapture 01.03.13 15-20-26.jpg ScreenCapture 17.07.13 19-29-59.jpg ScreenCapture 17.07.13 19-32-50.jpg ScreenCapture 17.07.13 19-33-28.jpg ScreenCapture 17.07.13 19-34-01.jpg ScreenCapture 17.07.13 19-35-24.jpg ScreenCapture 17.07.13 19-36-12.jpg Snafu ScreenCapture-19-09-23-18h45m16s919.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-18h46m50s472.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-18h47m59s864.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-21h56m21s287.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-21h58m37s088.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-16-05h41m03s343.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-22h03m42s943.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-15-22h39m34s215.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-27-13h19m57s190.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-30-15h42m16s186.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-30-15h42m51s179.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-05-12h44m30s29.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-30-15h43m25s232.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-30-15h43m33s73.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-23-13h51m10s10.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-30-15h43m37s147.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-30-15h43m46s201.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-30-15h43m50s22.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-30-15h43m59s66.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-27-13h22m23s99.png ScreenCapture-19-09-23-22h21m20s936.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-22h49m58s855.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-22h50m12s953.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-22h54m15s551.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-22h55m48s534.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-23h02m14s800.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-23h03m06s852.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-23h03m29s922.jpg Leroy & Stitch Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h18m05s27.png ScreenCapture 17.06.13 20-08-32.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h50m30s116.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h09m47s96.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h41m26s43.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-22-19h02m58s54.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-13-14h04m04s77.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h08m29s122.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h20m59s180.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h49m24s24.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h50m34s186.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h38m44s14.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h35m51s181.png ScreenCapture 03.04.13 14-16-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png Stitch! Link-age ScreenCapture 28.02.13 8-41-05.jpg ScreenCapture 28.02.13 8-41-56.jpg ScreenCapture 28.02.13 8-44-49.jpg ScreenCapture 09.04.13 10-37-34.jpg ScreenCapture 28.02.13 8-45-21.jpg ScreenCapture 28.02.13 8-46-43.jpg ScreenCapture 31.01.13 1-28-47.jpg|Hammerface in the Stitch! anime ScreenCapture 28.02.13 8-47-56.jpg ScreenCapture 28.02.13 8-53-28.jpg ScreenCapture 28.02.13 8-48-54.jpg ScreenCapture 28.02.13 8-49-19.jpg ScreenCapture 28.02.13 8-52-09.jpg ScreenCapture 28.02.13 9-02-42.jpg ScreenCapture 28.02.13 9-04-21.jpg ScreenCapture 28.02.13 9-04-54.jpg ScreenCapture 28.02.13 9-05-30.jpg ScreenCapture 28.02.13 9-03-43.jpg ScreenCapture 28.02.13 23-03-44.jpg ScreenCapture 28.02.13 23-04-16.jpg ScreenCapture 28.02.13 23-05-19.jpg ScreenCapture 28.02.13 23-08-18.jpg ScreenCapture 12.02.13 11-10-20.jpg ScreenCapture 12.02.13 11-12-15.jpg ScreenCapture 01.03.13 0-38-06.jpg ScreenCapture 01.03.13 0-38-52.jpg ScreenCapture 01.03.13 0-40-08.jpg ScreenCapture 01.03.13 0-40-54.jpg ScreenCapture 12.02.13 11-13-23.jpg ScreenCapture 28.01.13 10-11-40.jpg Kung Fu Pleakley ScreenCapture-19-11-01-05h04m28s523.jpg ScreenCapture-19-11-01-05h05m26s445.jpg ScreenCapture-19-11-01-05h05m40s727.jpg ScreenCapture-19-11-01-05h06m34s393.jpg ScreenCapture-19-11-01-05h06m59s281.jpg ScreenCapture-19-11-01-05h08m19s701.jpg ScreenCapture-19-11-01-05h10m54s254.jpg ScreenCapture-19-11-01-05h13m19s627.jpg ScreenCapture-19-11-01-05h14m41s899.jpg ScreenCapture-19-11-01-05h15m57s358.jpg ScreenCapture-19-11-01-05h16m31s904.jpg ScreenCapture-19-11-01-05h16m50s436.jpg ScreenCapture-19-11-01-05h17m09s949.jpg ScreenCapture-19-11-01-05h18m04s749.jpg ScreenCapture-19-11-01-05h18m41s491.jpg ScreenCapture-19-11-01-05h19m14s062.jpg ScreenCapture-19-11-01-05h19m59s392.jpg ScreenCapture-19-11-01-05h20m09s663.jpg The Origin of Stitch The Origin Of Stitch Hammerface.jpg|Misidentified as Experiment 525 (Stoneface) Miscellaneous Panes12.jpg Hammerface Experiments on the Loose.png Hammerface Beach Treasure.png Trivia *Hammerface is one of the ten known experiments named by someone other than Lilo, the other nine being Gigi, Elastico, Yaarp, Heat, Thresher, Plasmoid, Morpholomew, Shrink, and Leroy. *Hammerface is Experiment 033. However, in ''Stitch! The Movie, he is erroneously called 124, most likely due to Jumba's untidy database. *In "The Asteroid", Pleakley referred to Hammerface as "Hammerhead". Presumably because his head is indeed shaped like a hammer. **Additionally, Hammerface was seen already activated in this episode, but because "The Asteroid" was out of chronological order, he wasn't officially activated until the episode "Dupe" aired. *Even though we saw Hammerface in pod form, he was technically activated off-screen. *In the English dub of the Stitch! anime episode "Link-age", Reuben states that Hammerface's favorite type of sandwich is ham on flatbread. **Additionally, his number is mistaken for 032, which belongs to Fibber. Category:Experiments Category:Captured experiments Category:Males